Fantasy into Reality
by overthemoonface
Summary: Draco can't get Harry off his mind, so he decides to make fantasy into reality one night while following Harry through the castle. Oneshot. Slash. Pretty much just porn. First story, so helpful feedback would be nifty.


His icy exterior may have kept him a distance, but inside, he was longing to be close to the boy who was supposed to be his enemy. No one could have possibly been more confused about this development than the pureblood wizard.

Lately, he has chalked his feelings up to curiosity and left it alone. Yet, as soon as his head hit the pillow every night and he drifted off, he found himself in the recurring X-rated dreams that often occupied his waking thoughts. Flashes of chiseled stomach, strong arms and green eyes had invaded his subconscious until it was difficult to distinguish the thoughts from reality. Many times he had to remind himself that he wasn't thinking of memories; these were things that had never happened. And more and more, he wished he could get up the nerve to make them real.

Draco knew he was gay. He'd known since he was a much younger; the pureblood witches his parents set him up with when he was a teenager had never held any interest for him. Instead, he fantasized about his male schoolmates. He'd even had a brief fling with a seventh year during his fourth year. Now that Draco was in his sixth year, it seemed that the two-year absence of any sexual contact had finally built up so much that he could no longer hide from it. But why did he have to have a crush on Harry Potter, of all people?

Draco had finally had enough. He knew he was being reckless, even possibly stalker-ish. He had taken to following Harry around the hallways, at a distance and undetected. This had been going on for a few days. After classes and dinner in the Great Hall, Draco would follow Harry out onto the school grounds, where the Chosen One would practice Quidditch for most of the evening.

"How does he find time to get his lessons finished?" Draco wondered, while simultaneously chastising himself for ignoring his own classwork.

On the fourth day of tailing, Potter left the Quidditch pitch to go back to his dormitory as usual, but, unlike the other days, Harry wandered through the hallways, examining paintings. Harry hummed to himself as he walked, and then suddenly stopped and entered a door to the right.

"It's now or never," Draco thought.

Draco flew into the empty classroom and slammed the door, whispering locking and silencing charms under his breath. Harry spun around, ready to defend himself.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said as he raised an eyebrow.

Draco didn't say a word as he walked purposefully across the room. Harry backed up toward the wall, startled by the advancing blond wizard. He looked ready for a fight.

"Come closer and I'll hex you, I mean it," Harry sputtered, his nerves jumpy.

In a flash, Draco had pressed Harry up against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides. Their faces were so close together that their noses almost rubbed.

"What the fuck?" Harry said, squirming to get free. Harry might've looked stronger, but Draco had muscle that wasn't quite as obvious. Harry stopped moving once he realized he wasn't going to be able to free himself. "Seriously, what do you want?" he said dejectedly.

Draco stared down at Harry as a slow smirk spread across his face. "I want to try something," he grinned. The next thing Harry knew, Draco had his lips pressed up against his, his tongue searching for a way inside the Gryffindor's mouth. Harry's eyes widened, completely shocked by what was happening.

Before he could think about what he was doing, Harry pressed his hips forward, trying to bring Draco closer. Their mouths moved hungrily over jaws, ears, lips, and Draco released Harry's wrists, allowing the brunet to wrap his arms around the back of Draco's neck and deepen their kiss.

The fought for control, but again Draco won that battle, especially since he was now trailing kisses down Harry's throat to his neck. Harry moaned and Draco smirked into the boy's shoulder.

Harry's fingers moved nimbly trying to get Draco's shirt off. His nerves were obvious though as his fingers shook, and he cursed at the tiny buttons on the silver-colored shirt.

Then Draco did something that practical made Harry pass out; He took hold of both sides of his collared shirt and pulled until the buttons flew off.

"Well, I could've done that," Harry said. Draco laughed.

Draco reached forward, pulled Harry's shirt over his head, and pressed him back up against the wall. The sudden skin-to-skin contact was almost too much to bear.

Harry pushed Draco away and took in the sight of him. The blond was lithe, like a dancer. His muscles weren't obvious, but they were there. His nearly translucent skin was flushed, giving him an inviting glow. Harry met his enemy's eyes and the look astounded him; Draco looked like he wanted to devour Harry.

"Pants off, Potter," Draco growled, and Harry quickly did as told. Draco watched Harry unbutton and unzip his jeans, letting his eyes trail down the brunet's chiseled stomach to the impressive bulge still contained in his boxer briefs.

"What about you?" Harry said, watching Draco stare. Suddenly, Draco had him pinned again, faces only inches apart.

"If you want my pants off, then take them off," Draco purred, nipping at Harry's ear. Harry nearly came right then.

Harry slid down the wall until he was on his knees, eye to eye with Draco's own clothed, but growing erection. He unbuckled Draco's belt, and stared up at the blond as he slid the black trousers down. Draco's black briefs were already wet from his excitement.

In one quick motion, Harry ripped the briefs down and took Draco's cock in his mouth, all the way to the hilt, and Draco gasped.

"Holy shit," the standing boy said, winding both hands in the brunet's ridiculously unkempt hair. "Jesus, Potter."

Harry stopped for a second, his tongue tracing a circle around the older boy's tip. "You can call me Harry," he smirked.

"Ugh, just don't fucking stop," Draco said. Harry still stared at him, so Draco added: "Harry."

He smiled and went back to sucking Draco off. And damnit if the brunet wasn't fucking amazing at it, because Draco exploded into Harry's mouth only a minute later, moaning and shouting Harry's name.

Draco nearly collapsed on the floor, but Harry stood up, grabbed the blond's shoulders and flipped him around so he was pinned against the wall.

"I know you've been following me," Harry said, smirking. "You really think you were being clever with your 'hiding places?' Behind curtains and statues and such?"

"Sue me," Draco murmured, "I got what I wanted anyway."

"You're so thick," Harry said with a smile. "I came in here on purpose. I wanted this just as much as you, you prat."

Draco took a second to process what Harry was saying. He felt both annoyed and aroused.

"Fine. I'll show you who the prat is, you wanker," Draco growled at him, pulling Harry down to the floor in a heap, ripping the Gryffindor's boxer briefs off as he went.

Draco's hand was around Harry's impressive cock in half a second, causing the younger boy to whimper.

"I've wanted this for so long," Draco said, leaning in to possess Harry in a searing kiss. Harry moaned his approval.

Soon Draco was pushing Harry back onto the floor, straddling him while licking a trail down his stomach to Harry's swollen cock. The blond teased the other by kissing all around until Harry moaned, "Ugh, God, please," and Draco decided Harry had been patient enough.

The Slytherin's mouth closed around Harry's dick, taking him all in. Harry panted, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, basking in the sensation. Draco worked him over, leaning back from time to time to tease Harry as he writhed.

The blond reached down to stroke his own cock, which was ready for another round after seeing naked Harry sprawled open on the floor. Draco felt an overwhelming urge to taste the hot cum in his mouth. With their eyes locked together, Harry came so hard he saw stars, gasping for air. Draco came right after, aroused immensely by the sight of Harry getting off.

Both boys lay together on the cool floor, trying to catch their breath. Draco whispered a cleaning spell, thoughtfully, as they were now both sticky.

"I'm OK with you continuing to stalk me if we can do that again," Harry sighed, a wicked grin on his face. Draco rolled his eyes, wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and pecked him on his shoulder.

"How about we make it our own little game?" Draco said with a wink. Harry turned his head and caught Draco in a kiss, which Draco took as approval of the adventures to come.


End file.
